


maybe he's born with it

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Title because I am roughly a million and a half years old on my last birthday.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	maybe he's born with it

"I wish you'd grow your hair out more." Aziraphale says, later that evening. 

"I didn't know you liked it long." Crowley is nodding off, his eyes open only to slivers of amber. 

"Oh, I do." Aziraphale murmurs, carding his hands through Crowley's hair. "Mmm. I always wondered what it felt like when it was longer."

"Did you now?" He murmurs, opening one eye slightly further to a half-moon.

"Oh, yes." Aziraphale says. "I liked it the length you had it - remember back in Golgotha? That was a lovely length."

"Not much else lovely about then." Crowley sighs, and if he leans into the angel's caresses, Aziraphale says nothing.

"No, but your hair was wonderful then." Aziraphale murmurs, leaning down to nuzzle him. "And I did wonder, every now and again, if the rugs matched the draperies, as they say."

Crowley's eyes open up completely then, and he almost chokes on his own tongue. 

"I'm glad to see they do." The angel's kiss travels down towards his lips, and Crowley remembers what other fun things he can do with his mouth.


End file.
